Waiting for rising sun
by h.a.r.u-k.a-no-riot
Summary: -DBSK- -Yaoi / Lemon, YunHo x JaeJoong et Yuchun x Junsu- "Le problème avec le soleil, c’est qu’on ne peut pas l’atteindre mais juste l’admirer, et aussi qu’à en être trop proche, on ne peut que se brûler."


**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Waiting for rising sun

**Base:** Dong Bang Shin Ki

**Pairing:** YunHo x JaeJoong (yay, YunJae is love 8D) et Yuchun x Junsu

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 1/?

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** c'est la première fic que je fais qui ne soit pas sur Gazette, ça fait vraiment bizarre xD Enfin bon, toujours est-il que j'espère que ça plaira :3

--

**Chapter One _-POV YunHo-_**

Tout a commencé il y a des années, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

Peu après s'être connus, on était rapidement devenus de très bons amis. Mais plus le temps passait, plus nous avions besoin d'être toujours près l'un de l'autre. C'était étrange comme sentiment, cette sensation de manque que j'éprouvais quand tu n'étais pas là. Et moi je ne comprenais pas, je ne voyais pas l'évidence, trop jeune et trop con pour y penser. Pourtant c'était bien là, la douleur au creux de mon ventre était bien là, de même que ton visage ne quittait jamais mes pensées.

Mes mains cherchant toujours les tiennes, mes bras aimant s'enrouler autour de toi, je ne cherchais même pas à voir la vérité en face. J'étais bien, moi, comme ça ; quelque part, tu étais à moi. Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai vu dans les bras d'un autre, c'est alors que j'ai vu que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça...

Et je ne comprenais toujours pas, cette haine qui me brûlait le ventre et m'enflammait le coeur, les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, je ne voulais pas voir leur raison d'être. Puis, avec le temps, j'ai fini par accepter ce que je ressentais pour toi, sans jamais t'en toucher mot.

Et qu'en est-il aujourd'hui, hein?

Aujourd'hui nous sommes toujours aussi proches, si ce n'est plus, à tel point que c'en est vraiment ambigu, et que même les autres du groupe ne savent pas vraiment si nous sommes toujours des amis ou plus que ça. Mais pourtant toi tu n'as pas l'air de te poser de questions, tu te contentes de sourire, tu te contentes de me faire du mal, tu te contentes de me détruire un peu plus chaque jour. Tu me fais affreusement souffrir, et pourtant j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, parce que sans toi je ne serais rien, sans toi mon monde serait sombre. En fait, c'est toi qui l'éclaire, mon monde, toi le soleil qui brille dans mon coeur. Le problème avec le soleil, c'est qu'on ne peut pas l'atteindre mais juste l'admirer, et aussi qu'à en être trop proche, on ne peut que se brûler.

Et parfois je te vois avec des hommes, et je ne peux rien dire, rien faire, je reste en retrait, te laissant dans ton bonheur que moi je ne connais pas. Que puis-je y faire de toute façon ? Risquer de perdre ton amitié ? Risquer de perdre celle des autres et de détruire le groupe ? Risquer de perdre ce qui fait encore le peu de bonheur que j'ai pour vivre ?

Maintenant encore, tu es recroquevillé dans mes bras, et tu t'es endormi paisiblement. Rien n'a l'air de te troubler, tu souris même, tu dois faire un très joli rêve, où je n'ai sûrement pas le premier rôle. Et moi, con que je suis, je te garde précieusement dans mes bras, brûlant mon âme de ne pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser, et je continue à me faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Si seulement on pouvait me libérer de cette foutue douleur, t'effacer de ma mémoire, je pourrais donner n'importe quoi pour ça je crois. Si tu savais… Si tu savais à quel point tu me tues.

Tes yeux s'ouvrent lentement, et croisent les miens trempés de larmes.

« Huh, YunHo, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tout va bien ? »

« Excuse-moi JaeJoong, je crois qu'il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. »

Tu me laisses partir, non sans un regard plein d'incompréhension. Non, ne cherche pas à comprendre, je t'en prie, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

« YunHo… quand est-ce que tu te décideras à lui en parler… »

« Certainement jamais, tu sais bien que c'est mieux comme ça Junsu. »

Il soupire et je lui lance un sourire triste. C'est le seul à savoir la vérité, et il insiste pour que je t'avoue mes sentiments. Je reste tout de même convaincu que ce serait une bien mauvaise chose.

Assis sur un banc dehors, je ne cesse de penser à toi encore, regardant les gens passer, sourire, rire, se tenir par la main, s'enlacer, s'embrasser. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à tout ça moi, hein ?

Et je reste là, seul sous ce soleil qui me paraît tellement fade comparé à toi, à écrire ces quelques lignes que tu ne liras jamais, tout comme les autres, et qui finiront probablement brûlées, tout comme mon coeur…


End file.
